warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormstar's Destiny
Prologue In a place full of hope and mist, three cats sat by a pool. One was a she-cat, and the the other two were toms. "We must begin." The she-cat rasped, staring down into the starry pool of water. "But what if it doesn't work?" One of the tom's voice argued, staring into the she-cats cold amber eyes. "This has only been done once before. All the others got stuck where they went." The she-cat breathed in deep. "I have a feeling this time it will work. Please trust me." The tom nodded, but reluctantly. "Do you have anything to say, Shadefrost?" Her cold eyes turned to his silent brother. "I just want to get it over with." He pressed his nose to the pool, now dark then shining, and spiked up his fur. "He has entered the world." The she-cat rasped, remembering how her mate had done the same thing. "Your turn, Hawkpelt." The tom did the same thing as his brother, and soon their pelts were both spiked up at the same length. Then the she-cat took a deep breath and did the same thing as the other warriors. Soon she felt a black wave of sleep hit her, and her fur spiked up as tall as it could. "I am glad that you were the one to be brave enough to do this." A deep growl came from the shadows, and she blinked open her eyes. She was standing in a dark wilderness, the only light being the half-moon. "Pebbleheart, is that you?" She looked around to find his unblinking set of amber eyes or his ragged pelt. "Yes, it is me." The brown tom stepped out of the shadows. "I am glad to see you again, Blackheart." He touched noses with her. "So this is where you went when you didn't wake up?" Blackheart looked around, trying to smell any source of food or water. "Indeed. But you won't end up here." Pebbleheart stared out into the distance. "I am letting this work for you." Blackheart gasped. "But how? You only came here several moons ago. Surely some other cats got stuck here?" He turned his broad head and narrowed his eyes. "I died as a deputy, almost a leader. I was given the place by the former ruler. Now I make the decisions for survival. Your plan will work. He will be saved from the horrors that will haunt him forever." Blackheart jerked awake. Hawkpelt and Shadefrost were staring expectantly at her, waiting for her answer. "I saw Pebbleheart. He told me that our plan will work." Deep inside her mind, Blackheart knew that Pebbleheart was lying about being the ruler in the shadowy forest. He had always been a traitor, but she always saw past the cruelity and bloodthirsty nature. "Both Hawkpelt and I saw a she-cat named Sagewing. She told us that our plan would work, too, and that he will be saved." Blackheart sighed with relief. "We need to head back now." She meowed. "There waiting for our answer." She got up from the pool, her legs still stiff from sitting for so long, and the led the two warriors back to the territory, frightened by the reply they will give them. Copyright Stormstar22. No taking ideas or you will pay the price. CC-BY-SA Chapter One "Get back here!" Stormkit turned around to see Lilykit charging after him with a amused look in her eyes. Stormkit gripped the moss-ball in his teeth and stormed toward the elders den, the nearest place to go. He raced through the vines that were all around the den and then, once he reached the middle, he jumped onto the tree stump. Since Lilykit was smaller, she couldn't jump on there yet. "You can't get me!" Stormkit laughed. "It's not fair!" Lilykit wined, trying to get up onto the stump in the middle of the den. "Give me the moss-ball! You've had it since sunhigh, and it's almost sunset! Give it to me!" Stormkit suddenly felt tired, so he tossed the ball in front of his sister's delicate grey paws. "Thanks, Stormkit!" She headed out of the elders den. Stormkit sighed and jumped off the tree stump. "You should be in the nursery by now." Vixenleap, one of the elders, said to Stormkit as he bounded out. "I'm heading there, if you'd give me a chance." Stormkit growled, ignoring the tom's remark as he headed toward the nursery. The warm, milk-scent drifted around him as he curled into his nest next to his mother, a gentle grey tabby named Greenpetal's, flank. "Tired already? Lilykit is out there playing with the moss-ball, disturbing everyone." Greenpetal meowed to Stormkit, gently licking his forehead. "I guess I just don't feel like playing right now." His jaws gaped in a yawn and he put his thick tail over his nose. "Do you want to hear a story?" Greenpetal asked, but Stormkit was already asleep. Stormkit blinked hard. He was by a flowing river, the current softly going over the shiny, sunbaked rocks. The place was starry, and it smelled rich with prey. "Hello, Stormkit. We have been waiting for you." A sleek silver she-cat came out from the blooming ferns. "Who are you? Where am I?" The silver she-cat gazed down at him. "Don't be afraid, young one, you are safe. I am Silverstar, and I was the leader of RiverClan many moons ago." Her blue eyes sparkled. "Why are you visiting me? Am I--" Silverstar cut him off. "No need to ask questions. I am here to tell you something, something that might change the life ahead of you." Stormkit gasped. "Is it a prophecy?" Silverstar nodded, and Stormkit braced himself for the sound of her deep voice. "Something will occur in the middle of your lifetime. It won't be bad, but it won't be good either. You must watch out for the dark cat, for it will make you frightened and alone." Silverstar paused, now the only sound was the gentle waterfall streaming down into the river below. "Beware, young Stormkit. For if this happens, your heart will never find where it truly lies." Chapter Two Stormkit jerked awake, the sound of the prophecy and gentle waterfall still ringing in his ears. He looked around the nursery. It seemed bigger now, as if he was going to become an apprentice right then. But then he realized that he wasn't in the nursery, but he was in the elders den. Why was he always in here? The real question is, ''why ''is Stormkit in here? Was ShadowClan attacking? Then he realized that he was the only one in there. He arched his back as he got out of the nest. He struggled through the vines, as if they were closing in on him. Once Stormkit reached the outdoors, he saw that Cloudstar had called a meeting. The elders were by the medicine cats den, one of them having a sneezing fit, while Greenpetal and Lilykit were over by the nursery, their eyes wide. He hurried over to join them. "What's going on?" Stormkit asked his mother, and when she didn't answer Cloudstar ended the meeting. Greenpetal and Lilykit both rushed inside, and Stormkit bounded after them, puzzled. "What's going on?" He repeated. This time Lilykit replied to him, but it wasn't the answe he wanted. "It was nothing important. Just daily meetings. What can I say?" Lilykit looked gulity as she climbed in her nest. "Oh, and if you were wondering why you were in the nursery, you had been kicking and yowling in your sleep so we put you in there." How rude! But he seemed so calm during the dream. Stormkit watched as my sister and mother curled up in their nest. Now it seemed like there was no room left for him. He sighed, slowly padding back out. "Watch it!" Stormkit looked down to see one of the younger kits- who he really didn't know since he didn't pay attention to them - under his paws. "Oh, sorry, Dawnkit. I didn't see you there." The smoky grey she-kit headed back to her nest, followed by her sister, a very annoying and loud she-kit named Streamkit, who was gazing at the nursery wall for some weird reason. "Make sure to eat fresh-kill! It's time you start eating real food!" Stormkit heard Greenpetal as he headed out of the nursery. Suddenly he felt hungry, since he had been awake at dawn and now it was close to sunhigh. He padded over to the fresh-kill and picked out the plumpest fish he could find. "Want me to help you?" Stormkit looked up and saw one of the warriors, Rainheart, smiling at him. "I remember when I ate my first fish. Silverstar was right there for me." Stormkit froze. Silverstar? As in prophecy-teller Silverstar? "I miss her so much. She was such a great mother. So, do you want me to help?" Stormkit nodded, curling his paws inward as Rainheart showed him where all the fat was. "Hope it's tasty enough for you." Rainheart meowed as he padded away. Stormkit dug his teeth into the flesh of the fish and he chewed the slimy gills. Then he swallowed it, and now he couldn't get enough. He swallowed as much as he could, and soon the fish was gone. Stormkit wondered if Lilykit already has hers. He didn't even know anymore, now that she was always in the medicine cat's den, helping Sunnyfin with sorting herbs or chewing gross leaves. Stormkit got up from where he was sitting under the drooping willow and headed back to the nursery, stopping to eye the Speaking Stone. He could imagine his grown self, standing up there and gazing at his Clan with proud amber eyes. Without knowing it he sprung onto the stone, and he felt like he was able to touch the sky. He looked down at the Clan. The River Rocks, sun-warmed and shiny, the willow tunnel, where the warriors of RiverClan walked for so many generations. The warriors den, where Stormkit would spend many of his moons. The apprentices den, where the to-be warriors get energy. The elders den, where cats retire who did more than they should for the Clan. The medicine cats den, and without her the Clan would be ripped apart by life. The nursery, the warm milk-scent and the sound of queens purring giving him a rush of warmth. The drooping willow, where the sun can't even heat. And the leaders den, the shallow pool all around shimmery and the Speaking Stone tall and ancient. He knew that would be his home, no matter what Silverstar says about never finding where his heart truly lies. He already knew where it belonged. In RiverClan.